superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Peter Pan (1953 film) Credits
Opening RKO Radio Pictures Distributed by RKO Radio Pictures, Inc. In VistaVision Walt Disney presents Peter Pan Adapted from the play "Peter Pan" by Sir James M. Barrie Color by Technicolor Walt Disney Productions is grateful of the Hospital for Sick Children Great Ormond Street, London to which Sir James M. Barrie gave his copyright of Peter Pan. A Famous Studios Production With the Talents of * Bobby Drisoll * Kathryn Beaumont * Hans Conried * Bill Thompson * Frank Welker * Heather Angel * Paul Collins * Tommy Luske * Candy Candido * Tom Conway * Roland Dupree * Don Barclay Sound Director * C.O. Slyfield Sound Recording * Harold J. Steck * Robert O. Cook Sound Effects * James MacDonald Assistant Directors * Lou Debney * Mike Holoboff * Rusty Jones Film Editor * Donald Halliday Music Editor * Al Teeter Special Processes * Ub Iwerks Secretaries * Marie Dasnoit * Eloise Tobelman * Ruth Wright Copyright MCMLII Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved Approved MPAA 1950 Alternative logo.png IATSE LOGO 1945.png RCA Sound System logo.png Certificate No. 16065 Musical Score by * Oliver Wallace Songs by * Sammy Fain * Sammy Cahn * Oliver Wallace * Frank Churchill * Erdman Penner * Winston Hibler * Ted Sears Orchestration * Edward Plumb Vocal Arrangements * Jud Conlon Chorus Singer * Thurl Ravenscroft Musicians: * Milt Holland - Percussionist * Ethmer Roten - Flute Story and Styling * Ted Sears * Erdman Penner * T. Hee * Bill Peet * Winston Hibler * Joe Rinaldi * Milt Banta * Xavier Atencio * Ralph Wright * Bill Cottrell Layout * Charles Philippi * McLaren Stewart * Tom Codrick * A. Kendall O'Connor * Hugh Hennesy * Ken Anderson * Xavier Atencio * Don Griffith * Al Zinnen * Thor Putnam * Saul Bass * Lance Nolley Color and Styling * Mary Blair * John Hench * Claude Coats * Don Da Gradi Backgrounds * Ralph Hulett * Ray Huffine * Art Riley * Thelma Witmer * John Jensen * Al Dempster * Dick Anthony * Eyvind Earle * Brice Mack * Alan Maley * Art Landy * Frank Armitage Stop Motion * T. Hee * Bill Justice * Xavier Atencio * John Jensen * George Pal Technical Assistants * George Pal * John S. Abbott * Betty Lou Allen * Siska Ayala * Bob Baker * Leo Barkume * Dave Bater * Jan Bax * Hill Beekman * Lloyd Bockhaus * Carmelita Chapman Directing Animators * Milt Kahl * Frank Thomas * Wolfgang Reitherman * Ward Kimball * Ollie Johnston * Marc Davis * Eric Larson * John Lounsbery * Les Clark * Bill Justice * Norm Ferguson Character Animators * Hal King * Cliff Nordberg * Fred Moore * Robert Clampett * Bob Carlson * Hal Ambro * Harvey Toombs * Ken O'Brien * Don Lusk * Bill Justice * Judge Whitaker * Marvin Woodward * Tim Burton * Jerry Hathcock * Hugh Fraser * Art Stevens * Eric Cleworth * Clair Weeks * Jack Campbell * John Freeman * Alex Ignatiev * George Kreisl * Clarke Mallery * Charles A. Nichols * Hal Sutherland * Julius Svendsen * David Swift * Iwao Takamoto * Richard Williams Studio Key Assistant Animator * John Wilson Assistant Animators * Retta Davidson * Dale Oliver * Walt Stanchfield * Grace Stanzell Effects Animators * George Rowley * Joshua Meador * Dan MacManus * Blaine Gibson Ink & Paint * Eve Fletcher * Carmen Sanderson Inker * Charlene Miller Painter * Phyllis Craig Negative Cutter * Jim Wilkinson Producers * Walt Disney * Fred Qrimby Directors * Haimlton Luske * Clyde Geronimi * Wilfred Jackson * Jack Kinney Closing The End A Walt Disney Production Category:VistaVision Category:Famous Studios Category:Walt Disney Productions Category:RKO Radio Pictures Category:Opening Credits Category:End Credits Category:Movie Credits Category:Rated G